Get Yourself Back Home
by himitsutsubasa
Summary: Gym Class Heroes ft. Neon Hitch. Sherlock and John annotations for the song. Happy ending. T for one teeny word.
1. Chapter 1

Get Your Ass Back Home Annotated

* * *

><p><strong>Oh!<strong>

**You're so sexy, yo!**

* * *

><p>John curled up in his blankets. The last person… is gone.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Sherlock stood on top of a hill. Another case solved. Another day gone.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>I don't know, where you're going<strong>

**Or when you're coming home**

**I left the keys under the mat to our front door**

**For one more chance to hold you close**

**I don't know, where you're going**

**Just get yourself back home**

* * *

><p>John cried. That was all he wanted. He wanted a certain someone to come home.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Sherlock sat in the train. Mycroft was explicit in his rules. No contact.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>We knew this type of life didn't come with instructions<strong>

**So I'm trying to do my best to make something out of nothing**

**And sometimes it gets downright in fact**

**When you call and I don't know what city I'm at**

**Or what day of the week in the middle of the month**

* * *

><p>Where are you? That's right… I see you every Sunday.<p>

Every.

Sunday.

* * *

><p><em>Sherlock watched his friend approach his grave. <em>

_His grave. _

_His friend. _

_His John._

* * *

><p><strong>In a year I don't recall<strong>

**It's like my life's on repeat and the last time we spoke**

**I told you I wouldn't be long,**

**That was last November, now December's almost gone**

**I'd apologize but I don't realize what I'm doing wrong**

* * *

><p>John sobbed. The shaking wracked his body.<p>

I don't think you were wrong to go.

You were wrong to not come back.

Would the person ever be back?

No.

* * *

><p><em>Sherlock read the blog's latest update. He nursed his coffee and ignored the stares of the gun man that had come to find him. He wouldn't die. Not without John never knowing…everything.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>I don't know, where you're going<strong>

**Or when you're coming home**

**I left the keys under the mat to our front door**

**For one more chance to hold you close**

**I don't know, where you're going**

**Just get yourself back home**

* * *

><p>Please…please…<p>

John cried himself to sleep.

* * *

><p><em>Sherlock lay in an empty hotel room.<em>

_He wouldn't let that wrenching pain get to him. _

* * *

><p><strong>And you've been nothing but amazing<strong>

**And I never take that for granted**

**Half of these birds would've flew the coop**

**But you, you truly understand it**

**And the fact you stood beside me,**

**Every time you heard some bogusness**

**You deserve a standing o 'cause they'd a just been over it**

* * *

><p>John watched the people look at him sadly. Was he an idiot?<p>

* * *

><p><em>Sherlock admitted it. He was pining. Having The Woman as the one to rub it in was salt in the wound. He was lucky she was married after Belgravia. Or she would have taken him, despite John. Just to make him realize what he missed so dearly. <em>

* * *

><p><strong>Let 'em talk, let 'em talk, let 'em talk, let 'em talk<strong>

**Like we don't hear what they saying**

**Let 'em walk, let 'em walk, let 'em walk, let 'em walk**

**We'll just drive by and keep waving**

* * *

><p>John shrugged off the coat. He wasn't in 221b anymore.<p>

Too many memories of a certain person.

If only he would walk through that door.

* * *

><p><em>Sherlock stood in the shade his eyes hooded. John. <em>

_If only he could walk in. _

_If only he could say he was back. _

_He walked away._

* * *

><p><strong>'Cause you and I above all that<strong>

**Just let them wallow in it**

**Now they all choked up, yuck**

**'Cause they be swallowing it**

* * *

><p>John kept the days. A year and a half so far.<p>

He wanted to die.

* * *

><p><em>One more year. Just next November. Sherlock put down his mobile. <em>

_One more year._

* * *

><p><strong>I don't know, where you're going<strong>

**Or when you're coming home**

**I left the keys under the mat to our front door**

**For one more chance to hold you close**

**I don't know, where you're going**

**Just get yourself back home**

* * *

><p>John tossed and turned in his bed.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Sherlock stared into the city lights. So close yet so far away.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>No one holds me down like you do sweetheart<strong>

**You keep doing that, I keep doing this**

**We'll be alright in the end**

**Trust that**

**We put the us in trust, baby**

**Let's go**

* * *

><p>John held onto the pink mobile.<p>

It was their first case.

* * *

><p><em>Sherlock checked his pulse after John left the grave.<em>

_Racing just the same._

* * *

><p><strong>I don't care what you're after<strong>

**As long as I'm the one, no**

**I don't care why you're leaving**

**You'll miss me when you're gone**

* * *

><p>John put the ring on her finger. He didn't love her but she loved him. She protected him.<p>

She deserved it.

* * *

><p><em>Sherlock winced as John said, "I do." <em>

_He wanted to vanish._

_He wanted to be racing through London. _

_Pulling the groom behind him._

* * *

><p><strong>I don't know, where you're going<strong>

**Or when you're coming home**

**I left the keys under the mat to our front door**

**For one more chance to hold you close**

**I don't know, where you're going**

**Just get yourself back home**

* * *

><p>John curled up in his chair. His heart fluttered only barely. Was this the end? Could he stop his heart just by wishing it?<p>

He typed a text into his phone. It would go to the one that was never answered.

One with an accumulation of texts.

One that received a text each day.

One that would never call back.

The answering buzz came from the door. A tall figure appeared in the door way.

* * *

><p><em>Sherlock looked at the figure hunched in the chair. <em>

_John leapt at him. _

_Punching and hugging him. _

_Sobbing all the while. _

_He was home._

* * *

><p><strong>I'm home baby!<strong>

**Ha Ha.**

* * *

><p><span>The phone lay abandoned on the wood table.<span>

From: JWatson

To: SH

Get your ass back home.

* * *

><p>Wall of Disclaimers is up.<p>

The moment I heard this song, I thought of Sherlock and John, and cried.

I'm a sentimental idiot.


	2. Chapter 2

Not as good as my last one.

I remarked to myself in the car today how this song fit them well.

All angst and forgiveness (because John could never stay mad at Sherlock. We all know that.)

* * *

><p><strong>I'm holding on your rope, <strong>

**Got me ten feet off the ground**

** I'm hearing what you say but I just can't make a sound**

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry."<p>

* * *

><p><em>"I'm sorry."<em>

* * *

><p><strong>You tell me that you need me <strong>

**Then you go and cut me down, but wait**

**You tell me that you're sorry**

**Didn't think I'd turn around, and say...**

* * *

><p>He stared blankly.<p>

After all that time.

After all the tears.

He ran.

* * *

><p><em>Sherlock watched John disappear down the street.<em>

_Sherlock's heart followed._

_The CCV cameras followed. _

_Time to call Mycroft._

* * *

><p><strong>It's too late to apologize, it's too late<strong>

**I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late**

* * *

><p>John stopped running eventually.<p>

He walked.

He walked.

He walked.

John stopped walking eventually.

He made a decision.

* * *

><p><em>Sherlock watched apprehensively as his John climbed the seventeen steps to 221b.<em>

_His John. _

_Would John still like him to call him that?_

_The very man walked into the flat a few moments later._

_The look on his face said it all._

_John had made his decision._

* * *

><p><strong>I'd take another chance, take a fall <strong>

**Take a shot for you**

**And I need you like a heart needs a beat **

**But it's nothing new**

* * *

><p>John sniffled against Sherlock.<p>

All those times he had told himself to not give up.

All those times he stilled his hand.

All those times he checked his mobile.

And the reason was right in front of him.

* * *

><p><em>Sherlock stroked the soft hair.<em>

_Comforting to know that John hadn't hated him._

_Comforting to know that John still cared._

_Comforting to know John was still his._

_Even if he was a little grayer._

* * *

><p><strong>I loved you with a fire red-<strong>

**Now it's turning blue, and you say...**

**"Sorry" like the angel heaven let me think was you**

**But I'm afraid...**

* * *

><p>Don't leave.<p>

Ever.

Again.

I won't have it.

I won't.

* * *

><p><em>I'll never leave.<em>

_Ever._

_Again._

_I won't do it._

_I won't._

* * *

><p><strong>It's too late to apologize, it's too late<strong>

**I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late**

* * *

><p>John finally returned to 221b.<p>

He finally returned to Sherlock.

* * *

><p><em>Sherlock helped him unpack the last box. <em>

_John was here to stay._

* * *

><p><strong>It's too late to apologize, it's too late<strong>

**I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late**

**It's too late to apologize, yeah**

**I said it's too late to apologize, yeah-**

* * *

><p>John tilted his head back.<p>

He took into the face that was nothing more than a dream.

A blessed reality

* * *

><p><em>Sherlock gazed at the face.<em>

_The warm acceptance that John radiated enveloped him._

_A blessed reality._

* * *

><p><strong>I'm holding on your rope, got me ten feet off the ground...<strong>

* * *

><p>As I said before not my best. I hope to tackle "Baby One More Time".<p> 


End file.
